Breath
by Hollabackgurl029
Summary: Botan worries Yusuke. YusukexBotan ONESHOT


"Botan, I don't feel safe with you here, alright." his dark eyes glared at the blue haired girl opposing him. She only smiled, brushing some of his hair back. "You need more gel, Yusuke." she laughed. Bubbly Botan. Never worried, always right there. Yusuke put his hand on his hips. "I'm not messing around. I've got… A really bad feeling… Alright." he said uneasily. Botan only smiled. "Are you worried about me, Yusuke." she said softly.

He blushed slightly under her gaze. "Don't push me woman. I appreciate you being around, but you gave me my mission, go on back to Koenma. I feel like something is about to go down." he said, his hands on her shoulders. Botan tilted her head, and smiled. "Don't you worry Yusuke. I know when to get out of the way of danger. For now, let's relax for a little while, eh?" she said, grabbing his hand, and leading him to the pier. "The water looks beautiful, doesn't it?"

Yusuke did not hear her. When he looked at the girl beside him, he saw her writhing in pain. It hadn't been long since Yakumo and the whole power sphere incident. Yusuke still wasn't completely… Over it. He still feared for her. She had nearly sacrificed herself to house the power sphere… He thought to himself as he gazed at her.

"Yusuke? YUSUKE!" Botan cried, a little irritated. Yusuke's head snapped up. "Hello! Earth to Yusuke! You totally blanked out on me. I said the water's real pretty, isn't it." she said, emphasizing each word. "Oh…. Yeah, Botan."

Botan rolled her eyes. "You've got to relax sometimes." she said, placing her hands behind her head comfortably. "Yeah, well I could if you were-" But he never finished his sentence. Yusuke lurched back, and had already hit the ground before he realized he was pushed. "What the fu- BOTAN!" Yusuke watched, almost in slow motion, as a blood red creature slammed into Botan, knocking her into the water below. "Damn it!" Yusuke cried, as he made her way to the edge of the pier, but the demon growled as he blocked his way. "You're not going anywhere!" it cried.

It three times as large as Yusuke, at least, and it was covered in bulging muscles. Two, large horns jutted from its forehead, as it sneered at Yusuke. "Fuck you." said Yusuke, raising his finger to the demon's face. "Spirit gun!"

Now that was probably one of the easiest demons he'd faced in a long time. "I sure hope that wasn't your case Botan!" he called, smiling as he looked over the pier. But Botan was nowhere in sight. "Botan…? BOTAN!"

He wasted not time diving into the water below. The cold shocked him, but he ignored it as he looked around, searching for any sign of her. None. _'Shit…'_ he thought angrily. His head whipped around, searching for the blue haired girl. He saw a slight flash of blue to his right. His lungs starting to miss oxygen, his hand shot out and grasped Botan's slack one.

Yusuke shoved Botan to the surface first, and followed behind her, gasping. "Botan? Botan!?" he choked out, swimming quickly to the bank. He laid Botan down, and put his hand on her chest and ear to her mouth. Her chest was still, and he heard or felt nothing from her.

"Damn it! Why'd she move me out of the way!" he growled to himself, as he pushed his hand onto her chest.1….2….3… Yusuke gasped and bent down, breathing into the lifeless girl. Nothing.

"Shit!" he cried, repeating the same method. 1…2….3… Again, he gasped and dove down onto Botan. Not response. She was turning ashen in color. "Don't do this…." choked Yusuke, and he pressed 3 more times and dove in again. Nothing. "Botan…." Tears threatened to spill now, as Botan had seemingly given up. "Don't do this!" cried Yusuke, as he pounded on her chest. Again and again he pounded, praying to jolt life into her. Nothing.

"Oh Botan… I failed you before… and I've failed you now…." he said, trembling. He cradled her in his arms, hugging her as tightly as he could. "Botan…" he sobbed into her hair. He heard a rattling gasp form within him. He let Botan fall back in his arms, and she was gasping and sputtered, trying to get as much air in her lungs as possible.

He held her up, to aid her breathing. He rubbed her back soothingly to ease her breathing.. "Botan, easy! You'll hypervenihilate." he scolded. Botan leaned against him, breathing slowly, her death grip on his shirt slacking. Yusuke laid her down, and turned his back to her, swiftly wiping his eyes. "Yusuke…" she said hoarsely. He turned around, his eyes wide. "Don't speak! Relax!" he cried worriedly. Botan smiled, shutting her eyes for a moment. "You need to pay attention, Yusuke-kun." Yusuke hugged Botan to him, cradeling her much like a mother would her child. "Shut up."


End file.
